The Wasteland Wikia
Hello and welcome! This is the official wiki of The Wasteland roleplaying game based on the fictional world of Mad Max created by George Miller and Byron Kennedy. This wiki details the history, characters, and locations found within our subreddit. Gallery1.jpg|The Wasteland Wanderers|link=In The Beginning|linktext=Our world is fire and blood. How will you survive? This is the beginning. Gallery6.png|Life of a Road Warrior|link=Where To Begin|linktext=Each of us are searching for a righteous cause. How will you survive? Gallery4.jpg|Law and Order|link=Rules and Regulations|linktext=Out here, everything hurts. You wanna get through this? Do as I say. Gallery5.jpg|Who Killed The World|link=Active Players|linktext=I am the one that runs from both the living and the dead. Who else walks among us? Welcome Hello and welcome! The Wasteland is an alternate universe roleplaying game set in the same world as the Mad Max movies: a dystopian, post-apocalyptic world where the end-game is simply survival. The game was created to provide players an opportunity to create their own adventures while immersed in the world of cooperative writing. This roleplaying opportunity is available as purely forum-based. While all of the pages on this wiki are open for editing, we do uphold the standard of not modifying any pages that you didn't create. However, with that said, any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask one of the administrators, or better yet, find us on the IRC to chat with us in real time. FAQ's What IRC server is the game chat located on? Darkmyst (irc.darkmyst.net). Do I have to submit a Character Sheet? Yes, you do. All characters must be approved prior to play. We have a two-step process for character creation/approval as described here in A Guide to Character Creation. Can I contribute to the setting? Definitely! There is a lot of room for growth where the lore is concerned. We welcome custom tribes, factions, and settlements as long as they are original and mesh with what we’ve already created as well as the lore of the Mad Max Universe. I’m not familiar with the lore of Mad Max. Will that prevent me from RPing here? No, not at all! While set in the same world as Mad Max, /r/TheWastelandRP is actually an alternate universe setting, so knowledge of the original lore is not mandatory. What is important is that you familiarize yourself with the history of the world as presented in The Preamble as well as the current situation/setting of the game, as described in the Quick Start Guide. Am I allowed to make a mutant? This depends entirely on the sort of mutation that you have in mind: this is not a Marvel setting, after all. However, our world is post-nuclear apocalypse, and a great deal of illnesses and disease are to be expected in an environment where the people, plants, and animals have been exposed to radiation/extreme weather, etc. If you’re not sure if your idea will be approved or not, drop by the IRC and ask or shoot us a moderator mail on reddit. Can I be Immortan Joe / Imperator Furiosa / Max Rockatansky / Other Canon Character? No, we do not allow canon characters to be played in this setting. Our story takes place after the events of Fury Road and is an alternate version of the universe, so we want original characters. The Wasteland Citadel.jpg|The Citadel|link=The Citadel|linktext=the Citadel Bartertown.png|Bartertown|link=Bartertown|linktext=Bartertown Underworld.png|Underworld|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Northerner|linktext=the Underworld GasTown.png|Gas Town|link=Gas Town|linktext=Gas Town BulletFarm.jpg|The Bullet Farm|link=Bullet Farm|linktext=the Bullet Farm TheReservoir.jpg|The Reservoir|link=The Reservoir|linktext=the Reservoir Information General The Roleplaying Sub The Community Sub Community Chat Starting Guide Character Character Creation - A Guide Character Creation: Application Character Creation: Biography Resources Factions and Clans Sheet Mad Max Chronology Valhalla: The Graveyard Administration Meet the Mods Message the Mods Category:Browse